Land of Confusion
by Soulofpurity
Summary: The search of the shards is getting harder, and Kagome's strength is slipping away. Mikos all over the continent are dropping dead. It's only a matter of time before the best fall. IxK SxM


Her head was hurting so _bad_. When was he ever going to learn? Between demons, the injured, burying the dead and walking all day, she was only human. But no, everyone had to keep up with him. Usually she was fine, but today seemed to be really bad.

"Are you coming or what?" Inuyasha nagged, tapping his foot impatiently. The dying flames of the afternoon fire signalled it was time to start walking again. Kagome groaned, putting back the instant noodle packaging in her bag. He shifted his weight and started shuffling his feet forward.

It was a good two day travel back to Kaede's village, back to where Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting. When the news that an enraged youkai had finally reached them, Inuyasha insisted that only he and Kagome go, since Sango was fighting the beginning of a fever. By the time they reached the rumoured village, though, it was only that; a rumour. In fact, the village was in ruin, no bodies in sight. The only thing that told them something recent had happened was the flare of a small fire still in its hearth. Inuyasha had wanted to go back right away, but Kagome insisted on investigating the next village over, which was only a kilometre or so away to the north. It was surprising that she didn't recognize the area. They had travelled back and forth between whatever village and the well so many times that Kagome thought they'd seen everything around.

Kagome bit her thumb. The next village wasn't much better. It was creepier, though. No people, but all the buildings had been intact. They had left almost right away, taking a shortcut back to Kaede's. Now they were just south of the second village. Inuyasha wanted to keep walking, but using dirty methods (noodles and asking for him to sit down with her. The memory brought chills down Inuyasha's spine) Kagome had convinced him to stop.

"I'm shocked, you know," Kagome muttered, knowing he'd hear her. "How can one hanyou have the energy to travel non-stop yet eat three packages of noodles when forced to stop for lunch? You'd think you liked being convinced to take breaks!" She slung her bag over one shoulder, stumbling slightly under the weight. Inuyasha had hesitantly reached over and steadied her. Kagome blushed unconsciously. While she tried to ignore her feelings for him, it was those small touches and looks he gave her that kept her hoping. But too many complications were making themselves known each time she put thought into it. So many 'if's.

Inuyasha snorted. "I'm just doing what I can with what I have." Kagome faltered slightly in surprise. She expected more of a 'feh, you lousy humans can't weigh me down more than you already do' kind of response.

The sun had lowered another quarter of the sky when the first signs of trouble appeared. Torn cloth splattered on the bushes, which were only a few meters apart. This made Inuyasha walk in front of Kagome, who was readying herself for another break when the chance came. Shuffling was about half a kilometre ahead. The dirt they walked on was spread around, holes gouged a few inches in the torn up earth.

"I smell wolves…"

"Not Kouga?"

"Not him… this smells more animal." Inuyasha got closer to the ground, fingered one of the holes. Four holes made a curve every foot or so. "These make up the claws. See how the dirt is dented around them? The paws. They were running hard enough to make marks like these…"

"What do you think they were after?" Kagome murmured, surveying the bushes more closely for any blood and listening for any cries for help. "How far?"

"Whatever they were after they didn't get. They're close, and we can't go around them for another two kilometres at least. They slowed down." He automatically crouched down and let Kagome climb on his back. Best not to leave her defenceless behind him.

"Can you tell how big they are?" Years of hunting down Naraku taught her to ask the right questions, to be prepared. Inuyasha was there best offence, defence, and information source when it came to smell, sight, and sound.

"Like bears," he growled. Figuring he couldn't get around them, he started in a sprint. The element of surprise was very useful.

"We can't camp out in the surrounding forest? Or maybe go around them?" Kagome's hurried whisper sounded desperate. Anything but a fight!

"Listen to it, idiot!" Inuyasha snapped. "The forest has been here for centuries. I can feel the evil in here." Kagome flinched, thinking of the possibilities.

The run didn't last long before they saw them.

The forest spoke to her sadly today. Commotion was disturbing the western side. She sighed, drifting through the swamp, her soul-stealing demons hovering around her hands. Day after day, she wandered. Her life had been ended against her will and she even turned her back on her love. Her reincarnation had then come along and stole him away. Kikyo's eyes hardened. It was a hard truth to admit, but with this much time to think on it, she came to the conclusion that Kagome had found Inuyasha to make up for the mistakes Kikyo had made. All those years, her arrow was waiting for just the right person to release him. She held no grudge on her for that, but she begrudged the fact that she had to watch.

She set her path to the west. She thought she heard wolves singing early.

The landscape hardly changed for them. Kagome only saw green flashing by her, but still, no sign of the forest thinning was noticeable. She and Inuyasha had hardly spoken. His silence made her edgy. Her headache certainly wasn't letting up anytime soon, with all the jostling. She moaned, reaching up to rub her head. Her brow furrowed. Her temple was… sticky. Looking up at her hand, she couldn't help but gasp. Inuyasha slowed his pace a little, looking back at her. Kagome's eyes were fixed on the blood, so she didn't notice Inuyasha's gaze. His eyes were wide. He should have smelled that!

"What did you do?" He accused.

"I- I don't…" She fainted.


End file.
